El encuentro entre los ninjas y entrenadores pokemon 01
by andrea.zelaya.969300
Summary: El mundo de los pokemon, un lugar precioso donde los chiquillos salen de casa y emprenden su viaje. El mundo de los ninja, un lugar donde en ocasiones estan en guerra y hay sus bajas y altas, los ninjas hacen sus denominados jutsus con el "chakra" y con el tiempo pulen sus habilidades. ¿Que pasara cuando se junten los ninjas y los entrenadores pokemon?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Pokémon &amp; Naruto no me pertenecen, con pokémon &amp; naruto quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. **

**Fanfiction:El encuentro entre los ninjas y entrenadores pokemon 01.**

**Bueno en mi perfil ya se había dicho que quería trabajar este proyecto nuevamente, sé que tengo otro proyecto pendiente y trabajare en el cuándo pueda, tratare de mejorar toda la redacción algunas cosas cambiaran para bien xD y pues espero poder hacer la secuela de mi primer proyecto.**

**Mi primer trabajo subido aquí: **** s/8706575/1/El-encuentro-entre-los-ninjas-y-los-entrenadores-pok%C3%A9mon**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Orochimaru quería vengarse de Sasuke por no cederle su cuerpo y matarlo como e ocasiones (creo xD).**

**-Cuando Ash y compañía vencieron a la cazadora Jade y al team galaxia ya no se supo de ellos pero estos planean una venganza.**

**Capítulo 1: Comienza la historia.**

El mundo pokemon un lugar donde hay unas especies de criaturas misteriosas con poderes sorprendentes a las que han llamado "pokemon", los humanos y estos seres cohabitan juntos , para pelear, para ser amigos, los niños a la edad de 10 años emprenden su viaje por toda la región para ver más especies diferentes, ganar medallas , pelear con otros entrenadores (así se gana el dinero), en fin nosotros nos centramos en 3 jóvenes: Brook (un chico de piel morena y ojos rasgados), Dawn (una bella chica de cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color) y por ultimo Ash (un joven de piel bronceada, ojos negros y cabello del mismo color algo despeinado) este último siempre lleva a su fiel amigo pikachu en el hombro.

-¡Qué bien! Ya solo me falta una medalla- dijo felizmente el azabache quien admiraba su pequeño estuche con las 7 medallas y había un espacio libre para su próxima y última, Dawn la chica oji-azul se centraba en los concursos pokemon y ella contaba ya con sus 5 listones para entrar al gran festival, Brook por su parte los apoyaba.

En un mundo totalmente diferente, donde no existen los pokemon, los concursos, las batallas pokemon, centros pokemon etc., En cambio este mundo está habitado por ninjas estos cuentan con algo llamado chakra para pulir mejor sus habilidades como verdaderos ninjas, consta mente están en guerra, hay bajas y altas pero tiene su lado bueno, aquí hay ciertos países y en estos pequeñas aldeas, nuestra historia se trama en el país del fuego, en una villa llamada Konoha.

-¡Pero que aburrida misión!- dijo un aburrido rubio de ojos azules.

-Naruto ya te eh dicho como 20 veces que este juego de póker no es una misión!- contestaba irritada una chica de ojos esmeraldas.

-¡hmp!- fue lo único que se escuchó del chico Uchiha, en eso aparece su sensei.

-Hey chicos! ¿ya terminaron? Quiero jugar con Anko juejue- No se podía ver su cara al cien pero los 3 jóvenes podrían jurar que tenía una cara de pervertido.

Todo parecía tranquilo en ambos mundos pero estos 6 chicos nunca imaginaron que tendrían que aliarse para estropear los malévolos planes de ciertas personas.

-Cazadora Jade ¿ya tendremos resultados? ¡Quiero mi venganza contra esos chiquillos!- decía el líder del team galaxia.

-Paciencia, paciencia con esta arma estoy segura que podremos alterar al espacio-tiempo y poder viajar al pasado para aniquilarlos- decía con furia la chica de cabellos color gris, pero no era la única que intentaba abrir algún portal para alterar su mundo, en una cueva no muy lejana de Kanoha.

-Pagaras lo que me hiciste mi querido Sasuke tú, ese enano, esa plana y la pechugona de Hinata, ¡ustedes 4 pagaran muy caro!- el tipo realmente deseaba saciar su sed de venganza y estuvo practicando por mucho tiempo un jutsu con el cual se supone abriría un portal para viajar a la época donde nacieron los 4 mencionados e interrumpiría el parto o bien los mataría para que su futuro fuera diferente, esos eran sus planes desde el principio y le llevo mucho poder crear tal jutsu pero el día llego, el lo sabía logro abrir 2 vórtices, uno en su cueva y otro en Konoha, exactamente donde iban caminando nuestros héroes : Naruto, Hinata, Sakura y Sasuke.

-Chicos tengo hambre ¡vallamos a Ichiraku!- decía el rubio mientras se tocaba el estómago pues sus tripas hacían ruiditos.

-Es en todo lo que piensas Naruto ¡comer! ¡comer y comer!- le contesto una furiosa Sakura pues se supone estaban teniendo una especie de doble cita pero Hinata como de costumbre moría de nervios y hablaba muy poco, el peli-azul solo reía un poco por las ridículas cosas que decía su mejor amigo y su "chica" pero su sonrisa se borró cuando sintió esa extraña energía.

-¿Lo sienten?- cuestiono el Uchiha a sus compañeros, ellos solo se quedaron callados y notaron algo extraño en el aire, no sabían que era pero tenían un mal presagió.

-Sasuke…tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo la peli-rosa quien llevo de inmediato sus manos directo a su corazón y su cara mostraba angustia.

-¿Tu sientes algo Hinata?- le cuestiona el rubio y ella solo agacha su cabeza y se esconde de inmediato detrás de Sakura, asoma un poco su cabeza y asiente con esta, mientras tanto en la región Sinnoh con nuestros otros héroes.

-¡Ya casi llegamos para mi última medalla!- decía con muchos ánimos el azabache, Dawn por su lado le estaba pidiendo algunos consejos al moreno sobre unas tácticas para los concursos y sobre que deberían llevar sus nuevos poffins, cuando de repente la rata amarilla se baja del hombro de su fiel entrenador y se pone en posición de batalla gruñendo, esto alarmo a los 3.

-¿Qué sucede pikachu?- dijo el joven Ash quien mostraba preocupación por su compañero.

-Esperen chicos, algo sucede…- dijo Brook seguido de su frase fuertes ráfagas empezaron a salir de la nada después en el cielo empezó a hacerse una especie de remolino que se fue abriendo poco a poco, lo mismo ocurrió donde estaba la cazadora Jade, Orochimaru y nuestros ninjas favoritos a diferencia de los vórtices que se abrieron en el mundo pokemon, en Konoha estos succionaban lo que tenían enfrente.

-¡SAKURA!- exclamo el Uchiha, tomo la mano de esta pues la chica estaba a punto de ser absorbida por esa cosa extraña, Naruto tomo la mano de Hinata quien de inmediato se sonrojo como un tomate y se desmayó.

-Oh no, ¡Hinata no me hagas esto! ¡No ahora!- pero cuando el rubio la levanto entre sus brazos una rama gruesa le golpeó la cabeza haciendo que perdiera su conocimiento, rápidamente él y la chica de ojos blancos fueron absorbidos.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Hay que ayudarlos!- dijo la peli-rosa el Uchiha solo puso una cara de fastidio ¿Naruto siempre tenía que ser tan idiota? Y sin más remedio él y su "chica" entraron al vórtice, en la cueva de Orochimaru solo se ve cerrarse el agujero, quien diría que los ninjas fueron a parar en el mundo pokemon.

-¿Qué es eso?- cuestiona Dawn pues logra apreciar en el vórtice unas figuras obscuras que se van acercando, Ash y Brook se acercan para ver cuando de repente sienten como 4 personas caen sobre ellos inconscientes.

-¿Qué rayos? ¿Quiénes son estas personas?- cuestionaba Dawn con dificultad y como pudieron lograron ponerse de pie.

-Tienen una vestimenta peculiar, creo que hay que ayudarlos- sugirió Brook mientras observaba muy detalladamente a Hinata y Sakura, los entrenadores pokemon movieron a los jóvenes hasta un frondoso árbol y esperaron a que despertaran, lentamente los 4 adolescentes abrían sus ojos y uno seguido de otro se levantaron poco a poco.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntaba Naruto sobándose la cabeza.

-Pues cayeron del cielo y nosotros los movimos hasta este árbol- dijo Dawn amablemente.

-Sasuke no percibo ningún chakra más que el de nosotros…-comento la peli-rosa.

-Mmmmm ¿oigan saben don…- fue interrumpido por Brook quien rápidamente tomo las manos de Hinata.

-Mi querida y hermosa doncella al fin de encontré eres la luz de mi soledad, la miel que me endulza la vida ¿aceptas salir conmigo? Te pro…- Ahora Naruto lo interrumpe y se mete entre él y la Hyuga.

-Lo siento amigo ella viene conmigo- y con eso Brook se desanimó un poco pero luego miro a Sakura y al ver tan pocos atributos decidió no acosarla ya que le recuerda a Misty y me refiero en el carácter.

-Bueno ¿pueden decirnos dónde estamos? Tenemos que volver a Konoha- decía el Uchiha mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a la peli-rosa.

-¡Bien están el mundo pokemon! ¡Bien venidos!- dijo la oji-azul alegremente entonces piplup quiso darles la bienvenida pero asusto a nuestros ninjas haciendo que las kunoichis se escondieran detrás de los varones.

-¿Qué es esto?- Sasuke toma a piplup y le empieza a estirar la cara- parece un muñeco, hace ruidos por lo que veo también.

-¡Oye! Deja a mi piplup en paz, son pokemon y debes tratarlos con respeto- dijo irritada Dawn después de arrebatarle a su preciado pingüino.

-¿Un digique?- pregunto Naruto, varios signos de interrogación aparecieron sobre su cabeza.

-No, ella dijo pokemon , po-ke-mon, mi nombre es Ash y este es mi amigo pikachu- se presentó amablemente el azabache seguido de él, Dawn y Brook.

-Bueno yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, ella es Hinata Hyuga, ese de haya es el emo vengador digo Sasuke Uchiha y por ultimo pero no menos importante Sakura Haruno- el rubio se encargó de presentar a sus compañeros por ellos, en otro lugar no muy lejano de ellos.

-¿Así que eres Orochimaru y quieres venganza de esos mocosos?- cuestiona el líder del team galaxia.

-Así es y con su ayuda podría ser más fácil todo, y si ustedes buscan también algún tipo de ayuda no duden en que yo los pueda ayudar- decía maliciosamente el reptil.

-Bien ahora que lo dices estábamos planeando un ataque contra 3 mocosos entrometidos, es un placer formar esta alianza contigo Orochimaru- y así los 3 malvados se dieron un apretón de manos.


	2. Chapter 2 Conociendo 2 mundos

**Disclaimer: Pokémon &amp; Naruto no me pertenecen, con pokémon &amp; naruto quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. **

**Fanfiction:El encuentro entre los ninjas y entrenadores pokemon 01.**

**Bueno en mi perfil ya se había dicho que quería trabajar este proyecto nuevamente, sé que tengo otro proyecto pendiente y trabajare en el cuándo pueda, tratare de mejorar toda la redacción algunas cosas cambiaran para bien xD y pues espero poder hacer la secuela de mi primer proyecto.**

**Mi primer trabajo subido aquí: **** s/8706575/1/El-encuentro-entre-los-ninjas-y-los-entrenadores-pok%C3%A9mon**

**PD: Gracias MiguelRamoz por leer mi trabajo :3 y que te haya gustado el crossover :3.**

_**Capítulo 2: Conociendo dos mundos.**_

Los científicos a pesar del tiempo y las tecnologías no han podido estudiar todo el abasto universo así que es imposible saber cuántos hay, podrían ser 2, 3 o hasta miles de millones pero nosotros no nos centraremos en eso, naa!, solo pondremos atención a esta breve explicación : Mundo pokemon, habitan pequeñas criaturas misteriosas las cuales puedes atrapar, entrenar y con el tiempo forjar un lazo de amistad, los que lleven consigo un pokemon suelen llamarse entrenadores pokemon pero también están las coordinadoras, entre otros nombres. Mundo de los ninjas: Estas personas denominadas ninjas tienen un poder llamado chakra que les ayuda para pulir cada vez más sus habilidades como verdaderos ninjas y con el tiempo subir de rango, esos mundos sí que son diferentes pero ¿Qué pasa cuando los ninjas llegan al mundo pokemon? ¿los ninjas podrán regresar a su mundo? Y ¿Qué planean los enemigos de nuestros héroes?.

-Bueno solo para estar seguros ¿Cómo se llama esta ciudad o pueblo? Lo buscare en el mapa- dijo el Uchiha que despues le hizo una seña a la peli-rosa para que ella sacara un trozo de papel de su portashuriken (normalmente es una bolsa que va arribita de los glúteos y nuestros ninjas por lo general meten sus pequeñas armas como las shuriken y los kunai, Sakura contaba con 2 bolsas).

-Pues esta es la región sinnoh muy hermosa por cierto- dijo la chica de ojos zafiros, Sasuke busco y busco varias veces el nombre tan extraño pero jamás lo encontró en su pequeño mapa.

-Qué raro, esa ciudad no está en el mapa ¿ustedes cuentan con algún tipo de mapa? Y si es así ¿podrían buscar la aldea de Konoha ubicada en el país del fuego?- dijo el joven de cabellos negro-azul, Brook saco su pequeño libro para buscar dicha localidad pero tampoco tuvo éxito.

-¡Eso es!- dijo el moreno de nombre Brook como si hubiera resuelto algún problema de matemáticas o algo así.

-¿Qué pasa Brook?- le preguntan sus 2 acompañantes.

-La región Sinnoh no aparece en su mapa, tampoco lo hará la región Kanto ni la de Hoen y aunque ellos nos digan más nombres de otros países y ciudades esas tampoco aparecerán puesto que ellos vienen de un mundo totalmente diferente al nuestro, sus vestimentas, esos extraños artefactos que traen consigo (refiriéndose a las bolsas y a los kunai visibles), además ellos aparecieron cuando ese extraño vórtice apareció en el cielo por lo que mi conclusión es que fue una distorsión en…-sus 2 amigos terminaron la frase diciendo "Espacio-tiempo".

-¡Ya veo ! si ¡todo tiene sentido ahora!- decía el rubio de ojos azules, pero la peli-rosa lo regaña diciendo que él no ha entendido ni una palabra de lo que el moreno dijo y este solo le contesta "me has pillado Sakura".

-Si mis sospechas son correctas, los culpables podrían ser el equipo Galaxia y la cazadora Jade- sugirió el moreno quien se llevaba una de sus manos a su barbilla en pose de pensar.

-¡Esos malditos! Se supone que los derrotamos cuando ayudamos a alzef, mesprit y uxie- decía furioso el azabache.

-Esperen, honestamente no creo que solo ellos hayan podido crear los portales, Sasuke yo pienso que otra persona en Konoha también abrió los portales y fue así como logramos venir hasta aquí y yo creo que esa persona es…- dijo el rubio y antes de que terminara su frase Sakura lo dijo.

-¿Orochimaru? ¿realmente crees que esa cosa haya sobrevivido?- cuestionaba la oji-verde, realmente le preocupaba que ese tipo regresara pues estaba obsesionado con el cuerpo de su Sasuke y ella no se quisiera imaginar estar casada con Orochimaru en el cuerpo de su Uchiha y mucho menos cuando tuvieran hijos ¡qué horror!.

-Eso quiere decir que él está aquí en esta región…-dijo Sasuke mostrando una cara de indiferencia, mientras tanto con Orochimaru y los demás.

-¿Entonces que planeas para vengarnos de esos chiquillos?- interrogaba la cazadora mientras tomaba una taza de café, se encontraba sentada en un muy acogedor sillón rojo.

-Oh pues veras tengo varios planes ¿Cuál prefieren, plan A, plan B, plan C, plan ZXY?- decía mientras sacaba unos folders los cuales en la caratula llevaban "plan A" "plan B" y así , a la cazadora y a los miembros del equipo galaxia se les apareció una gota estilo anime en su nuca, mientras tanto con Ash y compañía.

-Entonces ¿estas cositas adorables se llaman pokemon?- dijo la Hyuga quien acariciaba al buneary de Dawn.

-Así es, es un mundo muy maravilloso- dijo felizmente el azabache que con su mano derecha despeino un poco la cabeza de su mejor amigo Pikachu.

-Si pero también hay gente malvada que busca abusar de estas criaturas y sobre todo a los que se llaman legendarios- dialogo el moreno de ojos rasgados.

-Oh entiendo, bueno en nuestro mundo existe el gatra!- Sakura le dio un coscorrón y le hizo la corrección "Chakra" después continuo diciendo que es un ninja y para que le sirve el chakra, los rangos que existen y como ganan el dinero ellos, después de conocer un poco de ambos mundos los entrenadores pokemon decidieron llevarlos al centro pokemon más cercano.

-Valla sí que es bonito el lugar- dijo la Hyuga quien apreciaba cada rincón del edificio.

-Así es y también puedes hospedarte una noche en estos lugares o bien en un hotel pero a mí me agrada más el centro pokemon- decía el azabache mientras se encaminaba con la enfermera Joy para pedirle 2 habitaciones.

-¿Y se puede dormir un chico y una chica?- pregunta curiosa la peli-azul pero a su vez un leve rubor apareció en su rostro ya que miro de reojo a su preciado Uzumaki.

-¡Claro! Chiquita si tú lo quieres yo podría dormir esta noche contigo hermosa, surquemos juntos los mares…-en eso sale un pokemon tipo veneno quien usa el ataque pinchazo haciendo que Brook caiga al suelo y que este se retuerza por el dolor.

-¿Qué rayos?- dijo el Uchiha al ver tan extraña escena.

-No se preocupen, es normal que su pokemon haga eso- dijo Dawn con una gota estilo anime, después de separar las habitaciones nuestros héroes decidieron cenar pizza en un restaurante no muy lejano de donde se hospedarían, más tarde las chicas y los chicos cayeron victimas de Morfeo, mientras tanto en una guarida no muy lejos de donde se ubican nuestros héroes.

-Bueno ¿Cuándo empezamos? ¡Ya quiero exterminarlos!- decía la cazadora Jade, Orochimaru sorprendentemente se puso atrás de ella y le lamió su mejilla.

-Paciencia mi querida cazadora, estuve pensando en que podríamos empezar a saquear unas cuantas ciudades, necesito algunas pociones para mi experimento y lograr mis brebajes que acabaran con esos insolentes- después de hacer esa acción asquerosa donde la Jade solo quedo asqueada, el líder del equipo galaxia se puso a platicar con Orochimaru para saber dónde atacarían, a la mañana siguiente en ciudad Marina, se encontraban todos nuestros héroes desayunando cuando se escucha algo interesante en la televisión.

-¿Señor entonces dice que le saquearon sus pociones y algunas plantas?- El reportero se encuentra entrevistando al dueño de la tienda pokemon.

-Sí, no se quien ni como, ¡no dejaron huella alguna!- Continúan con el cazo y el reportero se despide desde ciudad Canal.

-Oye Ash no crees que pudieron ser ¿ellos?- le cuestiona el rubio mientras come su razón de ramen.

-Tal vez Naruto pero no podemos estar seguros por ahora, bueno chicos andando tengo que ir por mi última medalla!- Dijo emocionado el azabache.


	3. Chapter 3 ¿despedida?

**Disclaimer: Pokémon &amp; Naruto no me pertenecen, con pokémon &amp; naruto quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. **

**Fanfiction:El encuentro entre los ninjas y entrenadores pokemon 01.**

**Bueno en mi perfil ya se había dicho que quería trabajar este proyecto nuevamente, sé que tengo otro proyecto pendiente y trabajare en el cuándo pueda, tratare de mejorar toda la redacción algunas cosas cambiaran para bien xD y pues espero poder hacer la secuela de mi primer proyecto.**

**Mi primer trabajo subido aquí: **** s/8706575/1/El-encuentro-entre-los-ninjas-y-los-entrenadores-pok%C3%A9mon**

**PD: Gracias MiguelRamoz por leer mi trabajo :3 y que te haya gustado el crossover :3.**

_**Capítulo 3: ¿nos separamos?.**_

Los científicos a pesar del tiempo y las tecnologías no han podido estudiar todo el abasto universo así que es imposible saber cuántos hay, podrían ser 2, 3 o hasta miles de millones pero nosotros no nos centraremos en eso, naa!, solo pondremos atención a esta breve explicación : Mundo pokemon, habitan pequeñas criaturas misteriosas las cuales puedes atrapar, entrenar y con el tiempo forjar un lazo de amistad, los que lleven consigo un pokemon suelen llamarse entrenadores pokemon pero también están las coordinadoras, entre otros nombres. Mundo de los ninjas: Estas personas denominadas ninjas tienen un poder llamado chakra que les ayuda para pulir cada vez más sus habilidades como verdaderos ninjas y con el tiempo subir de rango, esos mundos sí que son diferentes pero ¿Qué pasa cuando los ninjas llegan al mundo pokemon? ¿los ninjas podrán regresar a su mundo? Y ¿Qué planean los enemigos de nuestros héroes?.

-Felicidades Ash me complace darte la última medalla ya con esto podrás participar en la liga sinnoh- dijo el líder de gimnasio tipo eléctrico, nuestros héroes lo felicitaron y después dieron la vuelta por la ciudad, el día se fue algo rápido para las chicas ya que andaban de tienda en tienda y los chicos pues Ash y Brook les enseñaban a Naruto y Sasuke los diferentes pokemon, incluso una batalla para deleitarse después optaron por cenar en el centro pokemon cuando la enfermera Joy le comunica a Ash que tiene una llamada.

-¿Tu? ¿Qué quieres?- dijo con fastidio el azabache, realmente era sorprendente que Ash hablara así tan molesto, bueno no es que Dawn y compañía sean chismosos pero les intereso saber quién se comunicó con Ash (sobre todo Dawn que por alguna extraña razón deseaba que no fuera ninguna chica).

-Hijo primero se saluda ¿Dónde están los modales que te inculco tu madre?- dijo con tranquilidad el señor.

-¡No me llames hijo! Y contesta mi pregunta- realmente estaba furioso Ash casi a punto de colgar.

-Bien como quieras, es sobre los sucesos raros de ciudad Canal tengo unas sospechas sobre quienes pueden estar detrás de todo esto- dijo el señor en un tono serio y quitándole el enojo a Ash para el también ponerse con seriedad.

-Pu..pues yo también tengo sospechas "padre" me temo que el equipo galaxia y la cazadora Jade hayan sobrevivido cuando sucedió lo de los 3 lados y si es así mis amigos y yo estamos dispuestos a vencerlos de nuevo!- decía el joven con un semblante de odio hacia esas personas.

-Entiendo pero hijo no te arriesgues demasiado por lo que tu madre me comento esos tipos pueden estar buscando una especie de venganza así que cuídate y cuida a tus amigos, no hagan alguna tontería bueno sin más que decir tengo que colgar, un entrenador acaba de derrotar al último del alto mando- y sin más que decir ambos colgaron.

-Cuídate padre- susurro pero él ya se había percatado de que sus amigos lo estaban espiando -¿Qué hacen ahí?.

-Nada Ash, así que nuestras sospechas bien podrían ser verdaderas- dijo Brook con seriedad, después nuestros héroes optaron por seguir su cena y charlar más sobre el asunto, el día se fue rápido y nuestros héroes necesitaban descansar pues le esperaba la liga pokemon a Ash, en la habitación de los chicos, con Naruto y Sasuke.

-Si creíste que acabaron conmigo estas equivocado Naruto, volví por ti y por Sasuke para vengarme junto con la plana y la pechugona, SUFRIRAN JAJAJA (en eso el mismo se ahoga con su risa) JAJAJAJA , pd: ignora mi tos cuando hice mi risa malvada, y prepárate porque ni tu ni nadie podrán detenerme jaja!- y sin más Naruto despierta de golpe junto con Sasuke, a la mañana siguiente ambos se miran a los ojos y no hubo necesidad de decir una palabra, ellos habían madrugado y se encontraban en la sala del centro pokemon, Naruto escuchando las noticias sentado en un gran sofá y Sasuke parado a un lado suyo.

-Hay que decirles a los demás que nuestras sospechas son ciertas Naruto tu tanto como yo tuvimos ese sueño raro pero en mi caso no sé por qué el estúpido salió desnudo- al decir la palabra "desnudo" le dio un escalofrío a Sasuke, 10 minutos más tarde nuestros demás héroes les hacen compañía y el Uchiha les comenta de que ya no es una sospecha es una realidad, Orochimaru está en el mundo de los pokemon.

-Bueno el caso es que si él está aquí , nosotros nos encargaremos de esa cosa despreciable con esto quiero decir que ha llegado la hora de despedirnos ya que nosotros siendo ninjas podremos encontrar más rápido a Orochimaru y acabar con el- dijo Naruto seriamente.

-¡No! Espera el equipo galaxia también está con ese tipo así que ahora nos concierne a nosotros también! Aparte ustedes están en el mundo pokemon ¡necesitan un compañero para pelear!- el azabache estaba molesto pues por el comentario de Naruto parecía que eran unos estorbos.

-Mira Ash siendo honestos nosotros como ninjas no necesitamos pokemones con nuestras habilidades es más que suficiente o dime tu ¿podría defenderte tu pokemon si yo te ataco con 5 clones míos?- Sasuke estaba empezando a fastidiarse pues él pensaba que esos niños no comprendían la gravedad del asunto.

-Mira Sasuke ustedes están en desventaja al estar aquí así que nosotros los ayúdamos y ustedes nos ayudan así estaremos en equilibrio, necesitan un pokemon inicial, Dawn hay que ir con el profesor Rowan para que lo elijan- Sasuke no muy convencido acepto la "ayuda" de nuestros héroes, más tarde se encontraban en el laboratorio del profesor Rowan y llego la hora de que Naruto, Hinata, Sakura y Sasuke eligieran un pokemon, Naruto elijio a Turwig, Sasuke a chimchar y Sakura a piplup, Hinata por su lado se hizo amiga de un swablu y ese fue su amigo, el día transcurrió y dio origen a la mañana siguiente, nuestros héroes estaban teniendo una batalla (Naruto y Sasuke) pero el Uchiha tenía ventaja.

-¡Ascuas!- ordeno el Uchiha un ataque muy eficaz contra el tipo planta de Naruto, y la batalla termino.

-Valla ustedes sí que son increíbles pensar que sus pokemons ya son muy fuertes a pesar de que solo paso 1 día- dijo Ash al ver lo fuerte que era el chimchar de Sasuke, después fueron aun restaurante a desayunar todos excepto Brook.

-Sí, oye Ash no es que sea chismosa ni nada por el estilo pero ¿no han notado extraño a Brook desde ayer?- decía la peli-rosa, nuestros héroes no le tomaron mucha importancia al comentario de Sakura si no hasta que el mismo Brook tuvo que hablar con ellos.

-Chicos tengo algo que decirles y no sé cómo lo vallan a tomar pero, yo ya tengo un hijo y él ahora me necesita- al escuchar tales palabras Dawn y Ash se escupieron uno al otro la bebida que estaban ingiriendo, Naruto siguió comiendo y con la boca llena le dijo "Fekdacidadesadka" (felicidades), Sasuke solo dijo "¡hmp!" y las kunoichos "awwws".

-Veran mi hijo lo tuve con la profesora Ivy y pues tuvimos unos problemitas y ahora mi hijo me necesita espero que lo entiendan, lo lamento chicos- y sin más se fue a su habitación para preparar su mochila, llega la hora en que Brook debe partir a con su hijo, nuestros héroes tienen una despedida muy emotiva y triste pero están seguros que en algún momento se volverán a ver.


	4. Chapter 4 ChakraKiAuraMana

**Disclaimer: Pokémon &amp; Naruto no me pertenecen, con pokémon &amp; naruto quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. **

**Fanfiction:El encuentro entre los ninjas y entrenadores pokemon 01**

**Reviews:**

**Eques Sanguinis: Inesperado pero eso explica por qué siempre se ponía en posición fetal cada vez que se le mencionaba a la profesora :P oh eso es lo que se me ocurrió a mi xD**

**Arturodejesus123: Así es en 3 capítulos resumí lo de 9 :3 y espero culminarlo pronto con un mejor desenlacé :P. **

_**Capítulo 4: Aura/Chakra/ki/chi/mana .**_

Atención a esta breve explicación : Mundo pokemon, habitan pequeñas criaturas misteriosas las cuales puedes atrapar, entrenar y con el tiempo forjar un lazo de amistad, los que lleven consigo un pokemon suelen llamarse entrenadores pokemon pero también están las coordinadoras, entre otros nombres. Mundo de los ninjas: Estas personas denominadas ninjas tienen un poder llamado chakra que les ayuda para pulir cada vez más sus habilidades como verdaderos ninjas y con el tiempo subir de rango, esos mundos sí que son diferentes pero ¿Qué pasa cuando los ninjas llegan al mundo pokemon? ¿los ninjas podrán regresar a su mundo? Y ¿Qué planean los enemigos de nuestros héroes?.

Ya habían pasado ciertos dias desde que Brook se fue, mas asaltos empezaron a ocurrir en distintas ciudades pero curiosamente solo se robaban algunas pociones y plantas medicinales, Naruto y Sasuke no tenían duda era Orochimaru pero Ash también tenía el presentimiento que este tipo estaba confabulando con la cazadora y el equipo galaxia.

-Ash entiende si vamos a juntarnos para derrotarlos ustedes también tienen que saber pelear ¿tal si les toca pelear con ninjas? Y a nosotros con entrenadores pokemon, nosotros ya sabremos cómo defendernos gracias a ustedes pero ¿ustedes? Pelear con un ninja no es como una batalla pokemon donde no arriesgas para nada tu vida!- el Uchiha estaba cansado de convencer a Ash para entrenarlos, el azabache estaba seguro que con sus pokemon era más que suficiente.

-Eso no pasara, solo es Orochimamaru el malvado y los otros usaran pokemon así que ustedes se encargan de Orochikaru y nosotros del equipo galaxia y la cazadora- el oji-negro sí que era desesperante en ocasiones xD.

-Ash yo creo que debemos aceptar su ayuda después de todo ellos aceptaron la nuestra- y con esas palabras Ash se quedó callado y resignado, Sakura se dispuso a darles su primera clase.

-Bien si fueran ninjas y vivieran en nuestro mundo tendrían que pasar primero por la teoría pero nosotros saltaremos todo eso y pelearemos, Dawn tú y yo pelearemos después Ash peleara con Naruto- Sakura se puso en modo de batalla y Dawn también, la peli-rosa le hizo una señal para que Dawn la atacara y sin pensarlo mucho la chica corrió hasta la kunoichi queriéndola golpear con mano derecha pero Sakura fácilmente detuvo su puño, Dawn se frustro y quiso atacarla con su otro puño pero tuvo el mismo fallo ya que Sakura los detuvo, giro a Dawn y le torció el brazo derecho después le metió el pie deslizándolo provocando que Dawn cayera al piso al tenerla a su merced la peli-rosa se sentó sobre Dawn, Sasuke se empezó a reír al recordar que Kakashi-sensei hizo lo mismo con Naruto.

-Haber Sasuke esto no tiene gracia, Ash como ninjas ustedes no deben bajar la guardia nunca, tampoco pueden ir atacando a lo tonto como aquí mis ojos (mirando a Naruto), una regla básica es dejar que el oponente ataque primero para después contra-atacar con algo mucho mejor y eficaz, nosotros tenemos lo que llamamos "chakra" como ya había dicho esto es la fuente de todo nuestro poder con el podemos invocar animales, y hacer jutsus poderosos, Naruto adelante por favor (después de eso se levantó y ayudo a Dawn, el Uzumaki hizo 2 clones de sombras) , esto es un ejemplo del chakra , Naruto hizo 2 clones de él los cuales serían de gran ayuda cuando te enfrentas a un gran número de ninjas o si quieres acorralar a uno, bien Ash es tu turno de pelear con Naruto- Dicho eso ambos chicos se preparan para pelear.

-¡Ve pikachu!- dijo Ash quien se encontraba ansioso por una batalla pokemon.

-Mmmm ¿Ash? Esto será una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, no usaremos pokemon- decía el rubio oji-azul con una gota en su nuca.

-Oh ya entiendo ¿Cómo Dawn y Sakura?- el rubio asiente, entonces pikachu regresa a las "gradas", Ash corre hacia Naruto y lo golpea fuertemente en su cara pero resultó ser un tronco, Ash se quedó sorprendido ¿Dónde rayos se había metido el rubio?, el Uzumaki salió por detrás de Ash dándole una patada en la espalda empujándolo a unos cuantos metros y despues tuvo un aterrizaje doloroso, Ash se incorpora y ataca de nuevo pero Naruto detiene todos sus golpes, solo los estaba esquivando.

-¡Vamos! ¡Pelea! ¿tienes miedo de perder?- decía Ash molesto pues parecía que Naruto solo jugaba con el pero la realidad era que el rubio no quería lastimarlo, Ash lo estaba presionando demasiado que no le quedó otra opción dejo golpearse por Ash pero resultó ser un tronco nuevamente y el rubio apareció detrás de Ash en cuclillas y con la posición del tigre, oh si "el jutsu mil años de muerte" por el mismo Naruto Uzumaki, esto si le causó un gran dolor a Ash pero la batalla finalizo, media hora después Sakura los sano y les explico sus errores como ninjas, esa tarde Ash y Dawn nunca la olvidaría pues hubo sudor, lágrimas y muchas emociones juntas pero sobre todo estaban felices de tener a unos buenos amigos, ya era de tarde bueno para ser exactos de noche y nuestros héroes estaban sentados en césped disfrutando de la brisa y la bella vista.

-Tengo que admitirlo que para ser chicos que no tienen ninguna idea sobre ser ninja no están tan tan mal- decía el Uchiha mientras tomaba una gaseosa.

-Por lo que Dawn me ha platicado de sus chocoaventuras puedo concluir que aquí el chakra es conocido como "aura" así que es lo mismo chicos, solo tienen diferente nombre, nosotros les mostraremos a usarlo correctamente- dijo la Hyuga para después mirar un poco a Naruto y sonrojarse.

-Bien chicos ¿Qué les parece si mañana vamos a unas aguas termales? Digo pienso que Ash y yo entrenamos muy duro para ser nuestro primer día, mañana hay que relajarnos un poco- sugirió la peli-azul Dawn, todos dijeron que si pero no esperaban que algo malo sucediera, mientras tanto con Orochimaru y los otros.

-Mañana los atacaremos, en esas aguas termales, el plan comenzara raptando a esas niñas ¿entendido?, ¡pagaran caro!- dijo el asqueroso reptil quien lanzo 3 kunais hacia una pared donde estaba una foto con los 4 ninjas, al día siguiente.

-¡Bien aquí son! ¡Son las mejores así que hay que disfrutarlas!- dijo con mucha emoción la coordinadora, nuestras chicas al instante se fueron, desvistieron y delicadamente doblaron su ropa y accesorios seguido de eso los guardaron y se fueron a dar su bien merecido "baño", los chicos por su lado decidieron ir a comer.

-Valla se siente tan bien el está aquí- dijo la peli-rosa mientras se sumergía un poco, Hinata estaba feliz pues se había echo de 2 buenas amigas pero la tranquilidad acabo cuando Dawn pega un grito.

-¿Qué ocurre Dawn?- pregunta la peli-rosa que rápidamente se levanta –siento una presencia, ¡muéstrate!- exigió la oji-verde.

-¡Alguien me agarro mi busto!- exclamo furiosa la oji-azul.

-Hinata tu bya…- antes de que la rosada lograra terminar su frase fue noqueada por un ser extraño, después cuando Hinata estaba por activar su poder a ella también la noquean, Dawn iba a gritar pero es al igual que sus amigas noqueada, 3 horas transcurrieron y a los chicos se les hizo extraño no ver a las chicas así que decidieron ir a buscarlas y al preguntarle a la recepcionista solo les entrego las pertenencias de ellas diciendo que no se encontraban dentro de las aguas termales, los chicos salieron sin rumbo alguno.

-¿Dónde podrán estar?- se preguntaba una y otra vez Ash pues él no se perdonaría si algo malo le pasara a Dawn, ¿Cómo se lo diría a Johanna?.

-Sasuke pienso yo que fueron secuestradas- y cuando el rubio termino la frase, Ash molesto lo toma del cuello de su camisa y dice "¿Quién? ¿Orochimaru? ¿Dónde está? Ustedes los ubican con el chagra o lo que sea", Naruto se suelta bruscamente y Sasuke se interpone entre ellos.

-Primero cálmate Ash, alterados no lograremos nada y no es tan fácil como parece, Orochimaru es un gran ninja bien podría ocultar su chakra y así jamás podríamos hallarlo y antes de cualquier cosa sugiero que las busquemos en toda la ciudad alguien las tuvo que haber visto salir o algo así- y con esa esperanza recorrieron la ciudad en busca de las chicas pero no hubo éxito, mientras tanto en un cuarto oscuro donde apenas y entraba la luz del día, se apreciaba en el centro 3 sillas y en estas tres chicas las cuales estaban amordazadas con una especie de cuerda echa de chakra.

-Que…- fue lo único que pudo decir en un tono muy bajo Dawn, abrió sus ojos poco a poco, no miro nada, grito pidiendo ayuda pero en su auxilio conoció al despreciable Orochimaru.

-Hola mis queridas niñas, yo soy Orochimaru y trabajaran para mí- decía maliciosamente mientras se acercaba y lambia el rostro de cada una pero el de Dawn en especial lo relamió.

-¡Aléjate! ¡Me das asco!- le grito Dawn, Orochimaru se molestó y con sus dedos hizo que las cuerdas apretaran más a Dawn haciéndola gritar por el dolor, Dawn lo empezó a maldecir pero Orochimaru lo único que hizo fue apretarla más y más hasta el punto en que empezaron a salirle algunas gotas de sangre.

-Sigue parloteando querida y será peor para ti- dijo el reptil miserable para después dejarla sola con sus 2 amigas que aun seguían inconscientes.


	5. Chapter 5 problemas

**Disclaimer: Pokémon &amp; Naruto no me pertenecen, con pokémon &amp; naruto quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. **

**Fanfiction:El encuentro entre los ninjas y entrenadores pokemon 01**

**Capítulo 5: Problemas .**

-Maldición- exclamo el rubio mientras golpeaba una pared con su puño. –Naruto así no arreglaras nada, primero tenemos que calmarnos- decía serenamente el Uchiha. –Y que se supone que haga Sasuke? No sé qué rayos le esté haciendo ese afeminado a mi Hinata!- y sin darse cuenta el joven de ojos azules ya había tomado a su mejor amigo del cuello de su camisa. –Naruto contrólate- le dijo el azabache interponiéndose entre él y el ojinegro, el Uzumaki al percatarse de ello simplemente soltó al chico y dio un gran suspiro. –Sabes lo gracioso es que ya sé que tú le correspondes a la Hyuga- dijo Sasuke lo que provoco un rubor en el joven despistado bueno el rubio porque honestamente hay dos grandes despistados juntos.

-Es divertido golpear a la azulita- dijo maliciosamente la cazadora Jade, Dawn al no poder defenderse físicamente lo hizo con palabras. –Eres una perdedora, los malvados jamás ganan- articulo con dificultad la joven. –Así que eso crees tú?- interrogo Jade mientras la tomaba de sus cabellos y la levantaba hasta tenerla frente a frente. –Tú y tus amigitos estúpidos caerán! Jaja- y sin más la tiro con brusquedad después las mismas cuerdas echas de chakra se encargaron de levantarlas y sentarlas con fuerza por otro lado con los muchachos.

-Sasuke que podemos hacer? Crees que Orochimaru sea tan ingenuo para poder raestrearlo?- cuestionaba el rubio pero el ojinegro no le prestaba atención pues parecía que rastreaba algo. –Tierra llamando a Sasuke- trataba de llamar la atención el Uzumaki pero no parecía hacerle efecto mientras Ash apenas llegaba pues había ido al WC. –Ash y Naruto ya localice a Orochimaru y a las chicas- dijo sin más el Uchiha.

-Pst! Pst! Dawn estas bien?- susurraba Sakura a su compañera. –Si Sakura y Hinata estoy bien pero el problema es como saldremos de aquí? Estas cuerdas parecen ajustarse cada vez más con cualquier intento de salir- dialogo la peliazul. –Lo sé y están hechas de chakra, Hinata utiliza tu byakugan para ver el perímetro y contra quienes aparte de Orochimaru nos enfrentamos con mi cerebro, mi fuerza y la de ustedes estoy segura que saldremos de aquí- dijo con una sonrisa entonces la Hyuga activa su habilidad e inspecciona con detalle el lugar. –Bien pues por lo que veo hay como 15 guardias podría decirse que ciertos son ninjas y otros entrenadores pokemon, la salida no está muy lejos de donde estamos- explicaba la Hyuga. –Hola queridas solo para decirles que aunque intenten escapar les será inútil no crean que están tratando con un novato les pondré las cartas sobre la mesa ustedes trabajaran para mí y a cambio no lastimare a los ineptos Naruto, Sasuke y Mostaza, que dicen?- dialogo Orochimaru. –Estúpido se apellida Ketchum no Mos… agh!- se quejó la chica pues el reptil ajusto más las cuerdas haciéndole daño, unos cuantos hilos de color rojo empezaron a salir de sus brazos. –Bien pues aunque no quieran las obligare con mi jutsu nuevo para controlar mentes jaja y ni tu nerda podrás contra el- es entonces que Orochimaru hace haz de sus habilidades como ninja y como arte de magia hace que las chicas caigan dormidas pero él ya tiene control total sobre ellas. –Kabuto encárgate de ellas, déjalas donde lo planeamos y que empiece la acción- ordeno el sannin.

-Ya casi llegamos andando chicos!- exclamo el rubio mientras corría de rama en rama entre los árboles y sus dos compañeros solo se limitaban a seguirle el paso, al llegar en medio del bosque había como una especie de choza, sin dudarlo nuestros chicos abrieron de golpe la puerta. –Donde estas Hinata?- fue lo único que se escuchó en la habitación pero no había nada ni un rastro lo único que había era un trozo de papel que decía: son muy lentos siempre están a un paso detrás mío, Orochimaru. Al terminar de leer la nota Naruto arrugo el papel en forma de desahogo. –Hey chicos aquí hay un anexo que no vimos, entremos- y sin decir más se adentraron más afondo de lo que esperaban, ese anexo los llevo unos pisos bajo tierra y fue entonces que vieron a las 3 chicas tiradas y desmalladas. "Dawn" "Hinata" "Sakura" fue lo que cada chico grito y corrió en busca de su amor las tomaron en brazos y salieron del lugar para dirigirse a un centro pokemon el más cercano.

Al parecer el secuestro de las chicas hizo que los jóvenes se dieran cuenta de todo lo que sentían por ellas y cada uno se preocupaba por su chica, tratando de que estuviera bien pero ellas parecían indiferentes, continuaron su camino en busca del profesor Oak para saber si él podría resolver ciertas dudas pero fue entonces que Orochimaru ordeno actuar el plan.

Una noche cualquiera...

-Ash tenemos que hablar- dijo la ojiazul para después tomar su mano y llevárselo lejos de los 4 amigos que quedaron, los chicos empezaron el abucheo para Ash y este simplemente se sonrojo. –Bien Dawn dime que querías decirme?- cuestiona el chico al ver que ya se alejaron de los demás. –En este lugar será tu tumba Ketchum- dijo sacando una pokebola. –De que rayos estás hablando?- el chico estaba totalmente confundido. –Lo que me refiero es que morirás con mis propios pokemon o si es necesario mis manos, buneary y mamoswine salgan- lo pokemons estaban confundidos y Dawn se limitó a decir "obedezcan a su dueña". –Mamowisne embestida y buneary rayo de hielo directo al tipo- los pokemon aun con dudas no les quedo de otra más que obedecer. –Si así es como lo quieres mujer, chimchar y pikachu ayúdenme, lanzallamas contra mamoswine y pikachi impactrueno contra el rayo de hielo- empieza una batalla colosal contra estos 4 pokemon. –Piplup ataca con picotazo al entrenador- el pokemon tipo agua no acató la orden. –No me escuchaste?- el pokemon a pesar de estar en contra tubo que atacar pero Ash llamo rápidamente a grotle para hacerle frente. –Esto se acabara aquí y ahora, mamoswine canto helado, buneary rayo de hielo y piplup tornado!- las criaturas atacaron pero Ash contra ataco con impactrueno, lanzallamas y rayo solar, los poderes crearon una cortina de humo dejando al azabache sin poder ver nada. –Uughh!- se escucha por parte del joven Ash pues le clavaron un kunai en su abdomen, con su manos se toca la parte herida y cae al suelo. –Todo termino Ash Ketchum te odio no lo olvides, ustedes regresen- y sin más la chica se marcha del lujar. –Dawn…- fue lo único que pudo articular el joven antes de cerrar los ojos.


	6. Chapter 6 Decision

**Disclaimer: Pokémon &amp; Naruto no me pertenecen, con pokémon &amp; naruto quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. **

**Fanfiction:El encuentro entre los ninjas y entrenadores pokemon 01**

_**Capítulo 6: Decisión .**_

Ha pasado una semana desde el ataque de Ash pero no fue el único ataco si no también Sasuke y Naruto pero siendo ellos ninjas lograron detenerlas por unos instantes pero después ellas escaparon viéndoles la cara, cuando el joven Ash pudo ya reponerse mejor decidieron que no solo ellos irían en busca de Orochimaru si no también llamarían a unos viejos amigos del azabache mismos que serían entrenados 3 días para que supieran lo básico de un ninja y no tuvieran problemas.

-Orochimaru que sigue?- cuestiona un miembro del equipo galaxia. –Bien pues esperar a que esos idiotas lleguen a nosotros y matarlos jaja y es que es tan divertido ver cómo quieren recuperar a sus chicas jaja- ese sannin sí que era un desgraciado.

-Me da mucho gusto ver que ustedes entrenadores pokemon aprendieron rápido sobre las técnicas, estrategias entre otras cosas que conlleva un ninja, ahora bien no serán los mejores de un día para otro pero con las nociones que les dimos estoy seguro podrán vivir o al menos eso quiero pensar por lo que hemos sabido de los reportes Orochimaru y su equipo se esconden en una guarida no muy lejos de ciudad Canal así que nuestro destino es ir ahí pero les advierto entrenadores pokemon tengan mucho cuidado y no mueran!- terminando su frace todos salieron corriendo entre los árboles para llegar al destino. –Sasuke eres un buen amigo gracias- dijo el azabache. –No agradezcas hasta que las veamos sanas y a salvo- dialogo el Uchiha, todos llegan a la guarida pero antes de llegar el Uchiha los detiene.

-Escuchen viniendo de Orochimaru estoy seguro que él ya sabía que vendríamos así que se los repito de nuevo no lo subestimen y buena suerte, necesitamos separarnos en equipos de 2, Naruto viene conmigo y por lo que conocí veamos Ash ira Morrison, Nando y Anabel, May y Tayson , Gary y Zoey, Misty y Ritchie y por ultimo Drew y Tracy equipo háganme sentir orgulloso- dicho ese se adentraron a la guarida del enemigo.

Con Ash y Morrison.

-A donde creen que van idiotas? Ustedes no pasaran de este piso- dijo fríamente una secuas del equipo Galaxia. –A quien le dices idiota, idiota? Y quienes son ustedes?- cuestiona el azabache. –Yo soy Uranio y ella es Nebulosa y nos encomendaron matarlos- Uranio es un tipo de tez blanca, su cabello es un azul cobrizo y tiene forma de picos y tiene ojos celestes, se unio al equipo galaxia tras perder a su familia, Nebulosa tiene cabellos ondulados de color morado y sus ojos son de un rosa fuerte y de piel blanca, siempre ha sido mala y su familia trafica pokemon, ella llama al pokemon roselia y Uranio por su parte a la evolución de este pokemon roserade, Morrrison llama a growlithe y Ash a su fiel pikachu, la batalla empieza y parece ser que nuestros héroes tienen ventaja pero son malos así que llaman a otros pokemon dejándolos en desventaja pero aun con trampas y todo el rollo nuestro dúo logro vencerlos, los amordazaron pero igual no obtuvieron información que les sirviera para encontrar más rápido a las chicas.

Las demás parejas también tuvieron dificultades para poder seguir el camino (con dificultades me refiero a que tuvieron que luchar también y aunque les fue difícil lograron quedar victoriosos excepto Drew y su compañero que ocuparon ayuda pero fuera de eso todo tranquilo) media hora después de las batallas de todos, las parejas salieron del lugar reuniéndose en un punto en específico que dijo Sasuke. –Aún faltan por llegar Sasuke ,Naruto , Tracy y Drew- dialogo May mientras tomaba un poco de agua. –Lo sé pero tenemos que esperarlos ya que no se en que parte están exactamente…- a los 5 minutos después un clon de Naruto se hace presente y les explica que tienen dificultades con unos secuaces pero que no demoraran demasiado, 10 minutos más tarde se divisan unas siluetas caminando. –Miren! Haya! Son nuestros amigos!- exclama Morrison, May sin pensarlo mucho corre para abrazar al lechuga. –Me da gusto verlos de nuevo- finalizo Ash. –Bien correcto chicos ya conocemos más sobre el perímetro y aún podemos pelear es ahora y nunca que dicen? Nos la jugamos?- les interroga Sasuke. –Cuenta conmigo no sé qué les pueda hacer ese miserable a las chicas así que ya estamos aquí porque no ir por ellas de una vez?- y con esas palabras tuvo todo el gremio para querer ayudarlos y rescatarlas en ese mismo instante. –Bien pero antes tomen esto- Naruto saca de su portashuriken unas semillas y les da a cada uno. –Les ayudaran a recuperar su fuerza y tendrán el doble pero terminaran muy exhaustos bien cómanlas si no duele no sirve- y sin más las consumieron rápidamente se recuperaron y sintieron la fuerza extra.

Nuestros héroes se tuvieron que separar de los amigos que les aportaron su ayuda puesto que casualmente llegaron un número determinado de malvados y quedaron libres Naruto, Sasuke y Ash no tardaron mucho en llegar a la última habitación donde en el centro se encontraban 3 sillas y en estas estaban Sakura, Hinata y Dawn amordazadas con cuerdas echas de chakra. –Hinata!- exclamo de felicidad Naruto por otro lado Ash con la mirada le indico al Uzumaki que corrieran por ellas pero Sasuke los detiene poniendo sus brazos enfrente. –No sean ingenuos puede que sea una trampa de Orochimaru- dijo fríamente entonces ellos se detienen y miran triste a sus chicas. –Qué triste mis amores pudieron haber salvado a sus chicas y no lo hicieron- decía maliciosamente Orochimaru quien salía de entre la oscuridad junto con la cazadora Jade y el team galaxia. –Déjate de estupideces Orochimaru! Te ordeno que las liberes!- exclamo furioso el rubio.

-Si como no seguramente te hará caso compadre- dijo Jade mientras se burlaba cruelmente. –Hijo de su ninja madre…- susurro Naruto. –Como yo quiero acción mis chicas acabaran con ustedes, andando mujerzuelas!- ordeno el reptil y entonces las cadenas que las amordazaban desaparecieron y ellas se pusieron en posición de batalla. –Eres despreciable maldito afeminado- refunfuño el azabache. –Si como digas yo quiero acción- y entonces las chicas se abalanzan contra ellos ( Ash v.s Dawn, Hinata v.s Naruto y Sasuke v.s Sakura) los chicos no querían lastimarlas así que solo se limitaban a esquivar los ataques pero cada golpe se acercaba a uno certero. –Es inútil si no nos defendemos nos mataran- dijo Sasuke.

El Uchiha esquiva cuidadosamente los golpes de su pelirosa y en un descuido toma distancia para lanzarle una serie de kunais pero hablamos de una shinobi autentica que sabe esquivar muy bien, Haruno usa un truco sucio bueno Orochimaru mas bien pues es quien los controla hace que la ojiverde acorte distancia con Sasuke tanto como para darle un beso y peor aún desactiva el jutsu. –Sasuke? Que está pasando?- cuestiona la pelirosa entonces el ojinegro se confunde a pesar de que es uno de los mejores ninjas pues también hay tropiesos, Orochimaru hace que Sakura caiga de nuevo en el jutso y le da un golpe en el estómago al Uchiha haciendo que este escupiera unas gotas de sangre "Ugh" fue lo único que salió de su boca.

-Sasuke estas bien viejo?- pregunta el azabache, pero fue mala idea distraerse pues Dawn se agacho y con su pie dio media vuelta haciendo que Ash callera bruscamente al piso "Auch" se quejó el moreno.

Por otro lado el Uzumaki estaba peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con la Hyuga y valla que la chica era buena pero ese sannin era despreciable así que ordeno que la ojiblanca activara su byakugan logrando dificultarle la batalla al rubio pero aun así el ojiazul quería plantarle un beso pues tal vez solo tal vez así ella recobraría el sentido, Ash y Sasuke se percataron de su juego e intentaron hacer lo mismo pero Sasuke termino en la pared dejando un hueco y Ash en el piso estrellándolo. –_Demonios no tengo chakra Hinata aprendió el truco del ojos de huevo duro_\- pensaba Naruto y pues no tuvo más opción que pedirle prestado chakra al zorro de 9 colas, la batalla entre él y Hinata era la que más llamaba la atención pues su velocidad era tal que solo se escuchaba cuando chocaban los shurikens y kunais pero entonces a Naruto se le ocurre su "uzumaki ráfaga" hace haz de sus clones de sombra y empieza el ataque ya saben cómo es acorrala a la Hyuga y un clon la golpea con suficiente fuerza para alzarla sobre los aires (en este punto el reptil ya había desactivado el jutsu) entonces el verdadero Naruto la toma en brazos y van cayendo en picada "Te amo" le susurra al oído pero ella lo escucha y le dice "Na..naruto yo también te amo" es entonces que el rubio arroja a Hinata con un clon y toma impulso para ir directo a Orochimaru preparando un rassengan. –Eres débil estúpido niño- dijo el sannin mientras lo tomo del brazo giro y lo lanzo hacia el otro extremo del cuarto haciendo que el Uzumaki se impactara contra la pared haciendo un segundo hueco, Naruto junto con los escombros. –Maldición Ash si Naruto pierde el control no sé qué valla a pasar- dijo alarmándose no antes de noquear a Dawn y Sakura a Hinata no ya que apenas llegaba el clon. –Sensillo Uchiha acaba con ese miserable y nosotros ya después veremos, Hinata te pido de favor que cuides mucho a las chicas, Sasuke es ahora pongamos el campo de fuerza no por nada estuvimos trabajando en ese jutso- y antes de que Hinata pudiera decir alguna palabra los chicos y habían efectuado exitosamente el jutso el cual las liberaría del conjuro de Orochimaru, la Hyuga solo ve como sus amigos parten a la batalla ella queriendo ayudar golpea el campo de fuerza pero es en vano solo puede ver.

La batalla continuo pero ahora Orochimaru hizo despertar algunos muertos para que lo ayudaran, Sasuke y Ash estaban luchando en equipo y Naruto iba sobre Orochimaru (con 3 colas) , el equipo galaxia y la cazadora Jade vieron que las cosas se salieron de control y era algo que no podían controlar así que optaron por salir del sitio pero afuera la policía pokemon junto con Cintia los estaba esperando. –Cintia y Ash?- cuestiono Morrison entonces la rubia negó con la cabeza a los 5 segundos se ve como se derrumba lentamente el lugar donde se encontraba la guarida de Orochimaru.


	7. Chapter 7 Regresar o no regresar?

**Disclaimer: Pokémon &amp; Naruto no me pertenecen, con pokémon &amp; naruto quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. **

**Fanfiction:El encuentro entre los ninjas y entrenadores pokemon 01**

_**Capítulo Final: Regresar o no regresar?.**_

Dicen que la esperanza es lo que muere al final y para los amigos de nuestros héroes parecía haber perecido hasta que escuchan una muy leve vos proveniente de los escombros, la esperanza vuelve en ellos y de inmediato van y mueven pedazos de cemento hasta dar con un campo de energía en el cual estaban las 3 chicas perdidas en eso el campo desaparece. –Hay que buscar a Naruto, Sasuke y Ash- dijo alarmada pero los chicos no hicieron movimiento alguno al no ver respuesta ella de los "amigos" de Ash la Hyuga empezó a mover escombro por escombro asi se llevó alrededor de 10 minutos y no había nada pero ella no se daría por vencida hasta que Cintia la toma de un brazo Hinata la mira y Cintia le dice un no con la cabeza pero la ojiblanca no pierde la esperanza y se suelta para emprender nuevamente su búsqueda. –Por qué no aceptas la realidad?- cuestiona Gary. –Cállate! Ellos no pueden…- y entonces logra apreciar la mano de alguno de los tres rápidamente los hombres ayudaron y efectivamente estaban los 3 inconscientes pero vivos aun.

Rápidamente se les llevo al doctor a los 6 , las mujeres salieron más rápido pues sus heridas eran leves una que otra curita o rasponsito pero hasta ahí, los chicos necesitaban solo descansar. –Ellos son realmente fuertes- dijo el doctor para después retirarse a seguir con sus demás pacientes, ya por fin todo había terminado y parecía que la paz llego a Kanto.

Días después

Los amigos de Ash tuvieron que regresar a sus labores pero no antes de despedirse y agradecer que salvaron el mundo pokemon, las chicas ya no tenían ningún rasguño ni nada por el estilo por otro lado los jóvenes solo tenían una que otra curita y era todo, una noche antes de que pudieran irse del centro pokemon, los chicos llevaron a las chicas a una hermosa playa.

-Dawn aquí frente al mar te confieso que me di cuenta de lo mucho que me importas y no me quiero separar de ti nunca más- dialogo el azabache mientras sostenía las manos de Dawn y esta estaba sonrojada no sabía que decir así que solo le dio un beso y con eso basto. –Hinata yo sin ti no sé qué sería bueno creo que posiblemente más idiota de lo normal pero quiero ser tu idiota, te gustaría ser mi novia?- la Hyuga solo asintió con la cabeza y se escondió entre el pecho de su amado Uzumaki y el la acogió en un lindo abrazo. –Te amo Naruto- se escuchó decir de la ojiblanca. –Sakura simplemente te quiero para mí y para nadie más así que ven y dale azúcar a papito- dijo seductoramente el Uchiha y por su lado la Haruno solo sonrió y le dio lo que quiso, eran felices ahora pues tenían el amor de su vida pero aun había una duda que resolver: Se quedarían ahí para siempre? Tendrían que olvidar toda su vida como ninja y adaptarse? Pues no lo creo porque en ese mismo instante en que las 3 parejas apreciaban el bello mar, atrás de ellos se abrió una especie de portal y de ella salió Kakashi-sensei.

-Equipo 7 y Hinata vine por ustedes es hora de irnos- dialogo el hombre de un sharingan y nuestros héroes se quedaron sin palabras.

**FIN**

_Zelaya: Bueno este es el remake o como quieran llamarle de mi primer fanfic XD hubo ciertas modificaciones pero creo que lo mejore bastante n.n_


End file.
